films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and Trevor
Thomas and Trevor, retitled 'A New Friend for Thomas '''in American releases, is the sixth episode of the second season. In the US, this episode aired on the Shining Time Station episodes, Is This the End? in 1989 and Billy Saves the Day in 1993. In this episode, Trevor is bored, but is delighted when he is asked to help Thomas clear the new harbour. Plot Since being saved from scrap, Trevor has been living in the vicarage orchard and is enjoying his time there, especially as Edward stops by everyday to talk to him. However, Trevor sometimes finds himself with not enough work to do. One day, Edward stops to talk to Trevor as usual and the traction engine was feeling downbeat about not being busy or having company all the time. He's especially sad that he doesn't get to spend time with children very often. Edward has some good news for Trevor; the Fat Controller has asked that Trevor be sent to the site of the new harbour to help out with the work. Edward has been sent to pick up Trevor and carry him to the yard to meet with Thomas who will take him to the harbour. Trevor instantly perks up, looking forward to a trip to the seaside where he'll get to work and hopefully meet some children. Thomas, who's carrying metal pilings needed for the construction work, is introduced to Trevor by Edward in the yard. Thomas is wary of the unusual-looking newcomer and asks what a traction engine is. Trevor explains that he was an engine who runs on roads instead of rails before politely asking to be taken to the harbour. Thomas, who is still confused, agrees nonetheless. After Trevor's truck was coupled on to Thomas' train, the two set off for the harbour. On the way, Trevor explains his usefulness to Thomas, but the tank engine still can't understand how an engine can run off rails; he tells Thomas that he'll understand later. At the harbour, Thomas arrives to find chaos; several trucks have been derailed which are blocking the line and stone slabs are now littering the area. Thomas' driver tells Thomas and Trevor that the equipment Thomas is carrying is essential, so Trevor must go to work taking it around the mess. Trevor, who enjoys this kind of work, is happy to do the job as soon as possible. While Thomas moves the trucks, Trevor carries the construction equipment to where it's needed with chains. Later, Thomas brings Annie and Clarabel to the harbour to meet him. Thomas has been left very impressed with Trevor after seeing him work so hard and finally understands just how useful a traction engine can truly be. Both Annie and Clarabel are carrying children, who Trevor is more than happy to give rides to. This is easily his favourite part of the day and Annie and Clarabel remark to each other how kind and gentle Trevor is and how he reminds them of Thomas. Thomas and Trevor are both very sorry when the day is over and Trevor has to return to the orchard. Taking him to the junction, Thomas tries to cheer up an upset Trevor by telling him that there's now plenty of work for him at the vicarage and that he could be needed at the harbour again some day as well as promising to visit whenever he can. Trevor is left feeling much better by the news. That evening, Trevor remembers all that had happened that day. He made a new friend in Thomas, he got to work at the harbour, but best of all, he got to spend time with children. With those thoughts very much in his mind, Trevor falls happily to sleep in the shed at the bottom of the orchard. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Annie and Clarabel *Trevor *Jem Cole (''cameo) *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) *The Vicar of Wellsworth (mentioned) Locations *Wellsworth *Knapford Harbour *Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard *The Scrapyards (mentioned) *Elsbridge (deleted scene) *Suddery Castle (deleted scene) *Cronk Viaduct (deleted scene) Notes *This is the first episode never to be based on a story from the Railway Series. *Zoomed in stock footage from Saved from Scrap is used. *Thomas has only one face mask on throughout the entire episode. *When Thomas' driver speaks, next to the wood, a can is seen. *Ringo Starr's US narration wasn't released on home media until 2012 when it was included on Engine Friends. *The scene of Thomas entering the harbour station with Annie and Clarabel is different in the restored version. *The Norwegian title of this episode is "Thomas and the Car". In Japan, this episode is called "New Friend of Thomas". In Finland, this episode is called "Thomas Locomotive and Trevor". *A deleted scene shows Thomas and Trevor crossing the Viaduct being repaired, which might have happened during the events of Better Late than Never. *A deleted scene shows Edward and Trevor crossing the Viaduct. That scene was later shown in Better Late than Never. Errors *Trevor whistles at the beginning without a driver. *When Thomas arrives to collect Trevor, Edward's eyes are wonky. *A thin wire is visible pulling Trevor along when he is giving rides on the beach. *In the scene where Thomas is talking to Trevor, Thomas' second boiler stripe was missing. *As the scene fades when Thomas pulls Trevor out of the harbour, he stops under the bridge. *Thomas' smoke generator was clearly visible. Gallery ThomasandTrevorUKtitlecard.jpg|1987 UK title card ThomasandTrevorrestoredUKtitilecard.png|Restored UK title card ANewFriendforThomasUStitlecard.jpg|Original US title card ANewFriendforThomas1994UStitlecard.jpg|1994 US title card ANewFriendforThomastitlecard.jpg|2001 US title card ANewFriendforThomasUStitlecard.png|Restored US title card ThomasandTrevorSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card ThomasandTrevorKoreanTitleCard.PNG|Korean Title Card ThomasandTrevorSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card ThomasandTrevorGermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card ThomasandTrevorUkrainianTitleCard.jpg|Ukrainian Title Card ThomasandTrevorFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish Title Card ThomasandTrevor.png ThomasandTrevor1.png ThomasandTrevor2.png|Deleted scene ThomasandTrevor3.png|Deleted scene ThomasandTrevor4.png ThomasandTrevor5.png ThomasandTrevor6.png ThomasandTrevor7.png ThomasandTrevor8.png ThomasandTrevor9.png ThomasandTrevor10.png ThomasandTrevor11.png ThomasandTrevor12.png ThomasandTrevor13.png ThomasandTrevor14.png|Edward and Trevor ThomasandTrevor15.png ThomasandTrevor16.png ThomasandTrevor17.png ThomasandTrevor18.png ThomasandTrevor19.png ThomasandTrevor20.png|Trevor, Thomas, and Edward ThomasandTrevor21.png ThomasandTrevor22.png ThomasandTrevor23.png ThomasandTrevor24.png ThomasandTrevor25.png ThomasandTrevor26.png ThomasandTrevor27.png ThomasandTrevor28.png ThomasandTrevor29.png ThomasandTrevor30.png|Annie ThomasandTrevor31.png|Clarabel ThomasandTrevor32.png ThomasandTrevor33.png ThomasandTrevor34.png|Zoomed in Stock footage ThomasandTrevor35.png ThomasandTrevor36.png ThomasandTrevor37.png ThomasandTrevor38.png ThomasandTrevor39.png ThomasandTrevor40.png ThomasandTrevor41.png ThomasandTrevor42.png ThomasandTrevor43.png ThomasandTrevor44.png ThomasandTrevor45.png ThomasandTrevor46.png ThomasandTrevor47.png ThomasandTrevor48.png ThomasandTrevor49.png ThomasandTrevor50.png ThomasandTrevor51.png ThomasandTrevor52.png ThomasandTrevor53.png ThomasandTrevor54.png ThomasandTrevor55.png ThomasandTrevor56.png|Zoomed in Stock footage ThomasandTrevor57.JPG ThomasandTrevor58.jpg ThomasandTrevor59.jpg|Deleted scene ThomasandTrevor60.png ThomasandTrevor61.png ThomasandTrevor62.png Load'n'GoThomas.jpg|Load 'n' Go Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1986 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Thomas And Percy's Mountain Adventure And Other Stories (1994, US) Category:Thomas And Percy's Mountain Adventure And Other Stories (August 24, 1994) Full Category:Saved From Scrap (1998, US) Category:Saved From Scrap (August 18, 1998) Full Category:Thomas And His Friends Work Together (2000, US) Category:Thomas And His Friends Work Together (May 30, 2000) Full Category:Roadway Friends And Enemies (2007, US) Category:Roadway Friends And Enemies (May 1, 2007) Full